As electronic devices include faster processors, additional memory, and additional components, the electronic devices generate an increasing amount of heat. Accordingly, the electronic devices incorporate larger fans or additional fans, along with impellers that can blow the air to reduce an operating temperature of the electronic device. In some examples, the larger fans or additional fans and impellers of an electronic device can result in more sound. Furthermore, in some embodiments, the sound generated by the fans and impellers of electronic devices can resonate in frequencies that are undesirable.